A thousand words
by ArtFreak101
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. However, what one person may express in a picture might be different from another's, and what words best describe it. Tamer verse


DISCLAIMER: Why do you torment me so? WHY? Do you enjoy reminding me that I own nothing of which you are about to read? Its bad enough I know this but to remind other readers of something they already know themselves! It hurts, man! It HURTS!

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Renamon sat hidden atop a large tree, as was her preferred place of hiding. Watching over her tamer. Despite Rika's abilities to take care of herself, she sure as hell didn't use them.

So the responsibility fell to her. Though her feelings for her tamer tended to jump from motherly to sisterly care and love.

But damn that girl needed a boyfriend! A social life! Something! The girl had friends and she knew she cared for them, but she acted like she expected them to abandon her at any given moment.

She could remember before she was given a tamer… when she was free to do as she pleased in the digital world. Mind you, she wouldn't give up her life now for anything. But when was the last time she had explored or sought companionship because she felt like it?

Rika was a good girl. She had emotions and cared for her friends deeply. But she had to grow up and realize that her friends cared for her more than she did for them.

Despite all the tamers and the other digimon... her friends… she was lonely too.

A whiff of something caught her note. Something familiar and had not expected to catch way up here without actively searching for it. It was too strong up here…

She turned her head slightly… the winds changed…

The oak behind her?

In a blur of movement too fast for any normal person to see, she was perched in the braches of the oak behind her. Concealed by the leaves and invisible to most humans.

_Most _humans...

What she found surprised her. Given the mixed scent, she had expected to find Guilmon playing around and trying to sneak up on her again. Always an amusing attempt.

What she had not expected to find was _Takato_ secured in the braches of the tree. Asleep no less and secured in the tree in such a way as not to fall out. A notebook in his lap and a pencil limp in his fingers.

Her curiosity faded for a moment as she took in the picture. It was actually rather adorable.

Out of all the other tamers, he was probably her favorite. The most open and friendly. He didn't know it but he was also Rika's closest friend, though she would never say it. Not even to Renamon.

And out of all of them, he was the best choice for Rika. He was just the kind of person that could pull those deep feelings of Rika's to the surface. She knew Rika held feelings for Takato. She just couldn't figure out how to get Rika to act on them. Takato was too shy and had too must respect for Rika to even remotely embarrass her like that to make the fist move.

The curiosity came back._ What was he doing up here? And how did he get up here without me noticing? _

Stepping closer very quietly, she looked down at the notebook in his lap and couldn't hold back a small gasp that thankfully went unheard.

On the page was a half finished drawing of herself where she had been sitting in the other tree. The detail was magnificent. The flowing grain on her fur, the calculating look in her eyes…

She remembered that Takato had created Guilmon as a drawing originally. It seemed he had worked to perfect on his art. She wondered how he had kept it quiet for so long.

Softly, she picked the notebook off his lap and opened it from the beginning.

They were amazing.

It showed all of them. All of the tamers and all of the digimon. His family, The Government representatives and a number of people she didn't even know. All of the drawings showed a special moment, showed a deep emotion or held a spark of life if you looked hard enough. A moment in their life… Either Takato had a photographic memory or…

She stopped at one drawing.

_Or he was there all along._

The drawing showed Renamon tickling Rika senseless in a moment that was far and in-between. The laughter the drawing showed in both their eyes. No matter how bad a person's mood may be, it's impossible not to laugh when you are being tickled.

Rika had her train extra had after that. But it had been worth it to see the smile on her face.

She looked at the sleeping young man on the branch. _How long had he been there? Watching over us all?_ She wondered. None of the photos were perverted in nature, to which she was relieved. Given the special moments all of the drawing held, she had no doubt he could have if he wanted to.

She had seen one of the boys looking at what he called a porn magazine. That had been disturbing. She hadn't known humans were so… polygamous. And hadn't really wanted to know either.

Glancing at the boy, she smiled softly. Knowing a lonely soul when she saw one. She should know since she was one herself. _I have to watch out for him. To sneak up on me, one has to be _very_ good._

She flipped through the drawing again and thought about the number of drawings it had of herself and Rika. _He would be a good match for her if I could only get them together._ She thought to herself, ignoring the pang of loneliness it brought to her own thoughts.

She sat the notebook back in his lap and left the tree to her own thoughts. Not realizing that she had left the notebook open on the wrong page. Or what it would bring.


End file.
